


Surprise!

by WindOfTheWillows17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindOfTheWillows17/pseuds/WindOfTheWillows17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius play a prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuggleMaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuggleMaybe/gifts).



This morning when my alarm went off, I jumped just as I always do during the week when it rings to alert me to wake and prep for class, but today was different. Today, I woke up at my desk with the side of my face plastered to my defense book. It took me a few minutes to realize that I must have fallen asleep studying, but when I looked at my clock when I went to turn it off, it read Monday, April 2nd.. 

I jumped out of my desk chair and scrambled around the room putting on my uniform as quickly as I could then I began tossing the remnants of my trunk over my shoulders as I rummaged for socks. When I finally found them, I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag and took off through the door.

I sped down the staircase of the Ravenclaw Common Room and out the door. I continued my quick speed down the spiral staircase and through the corridors that followed. When I got to the steps, I ran down them jumping two at a time and not paying any bit of attention to the protests coming from the paintings on the wall as I flashed by them in a blurry streak. 

I sprinted down the final corridor, worried about being late and when I pulled open the heavy door, it was only to find that the classroom was empty. 

I stood completely dumbstruck trying to figure out where everyone was. Why everyone wasn’t there taking the Defense test that had been assigned for today. Just as I began to panic about the Professor possibly changing the classroom and me not remembering, laughter from behind me began to fill my ears. When I turned around to all I could see were Rose and Scorpius laughing hysterically at me, leaning on the wall for balance.

“And what’s so funny?” I questioned as tears began to fall down Scorpius’ face as him and Rose continued to laugh.

“Luci,” Rose began to say as she gasped for air. “It’s Sunday!”

"What?" I asked confused. "It can't be my clock even said that it was Monday!" I argued.

“April Fools!” They shouted in unison. 

“What!?” I asked, my eyes darting back and forth quickly between the two of them. 

“We changed the date on the clock on your desk.” Scorpius replied as his laughter began to die down.

"You what?" I questioned, still trying to make sense of everything that they were telling me. 

"We changed the date on the clock on your desk." Rose repeated. 

I just continued to stand there looking at the pair of them as my face began to fall.

Rose and Scorpius both grinned.

“But," I began. "We’re not going to have our Defense test today?”

“Oh Luci!” Rose declared coming over and put her arm around my shoulders as we walked back to the common room. “It’ll will be okay. We’ll just take it tomorrow.”


End file.
